Warum hört sie sonst keiner?
by RoryElli
Summary: Titel sagt doch schon alles oder? ggrnDMHG Story, lest dann erfährt ihr alles gg
1. Default Chapter

Keiner weiß was sie hat, nur ich. Ich weiß es.

Ich hörte sie jedes Mal.  
Ich hörte sie wenn sie aus einem Albtraum aufwacht und schreit. Wenn sie dann aus ihrem Bett klettert und sich auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster setzt, hört ich sie. Wenn sie zu schluchzen anfängt und ihre Wangen voller Tränen sind, hör ich sie. Wenn ihr Körper zum zittern anfängt und sie dann weint, höre ich sie. Wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt hat und sich wieder schlafen lägt um wieder den gleichen Albtraum zu durch leben, hör ich sie.

Warum hört sie sonst keiner?

Jetzt bin ich schon seit Tagen hier und sie lassen mich nicht gehen mir geht es doch gut,  
Besuch bekomme ich sowieso keinen von wem auch? Von den anderen Slytherinns ? Nein denen bin ich egal sie halten mich für einen Verräter weil ich ihm geholfen habe.  
Ganz anderes als sie. Sie bekommt jeden Tag besuch, jeden Tag kommen Harry und Ron sie besuchen,jeden Tag sitzen sie Stunde bei ihr und wollen mit ihr darüber reden, aber sie will nicht, ihnen ist das egal. Sie würden sie nie allein lassen.  
So wie heute. Ron sitzt auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und beobachtet sie. „ Hermine, rede mit uns, verdammt" meint er und beobachtet das braunhaarige Mädchen, deren Augen jeden Tag rot sind obwohl sie keiner weinen sieht außer mir. Hermine beißt sich auf die Lippe und wandte ihren Kopf weg. „ Lass mich einfach in Ruhe Ron" meint sie. Harry der bis jetzt die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster geschaut hat tritt zu den beiden und legt Ron seine Hand auf die Schulter. „ Lass sie, komm lass uns gehen" sagt er und schaut mich an, „ sollen wir dir was morgen mit bringen wenn wir wieder kommen, Draco?" fragt er mich nett. Ich zucke zusammen, er war nett zu mir, na gut ich hatte ja auch sein Leben gerettet. „ Ja hier diese Bücher aus der Bibliothek wenn's geht" meine ich und gebe ihm die Liste der Bücher. Hermine schaut mich an. Ich weiß nicht ob Sie weiß dass ich sie jede Nacht höre. Sie tut mir so Leid, ich würde ihr ja so gerne helfen aber ich glaub nicht dass sie MICH lassen würde. Sie lässt ja nicht mal Ron oder Harry also warum dann gerade mich? Nein ich schüttle den Kopf ich werde ihr nicht helfen. Sie beobachtet mich noch immer. „ Draco?" fragt sie mich schüchternd, so schüchternd kenn ich sie ja gar nicht. „ Hmm" meine ich und schaue in ihre ehemaligen wunderschönen braunen Augen die jetzt so rot und verquollen sind, aber ihr ist das egal. Ihr ist seit dem alles egal. Warum unternimmt sie nicht etwas dagegen. Sie zögert schaut mich prüfend an und schüttelt dann den Kopf sie dreht sich weg und schließt ihre noch immer so schönen Augen. Was sie mir wollen sagen wollte frag ich mich und öffne das Buch das mir Harry und Ron aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht haben.

So wie jede Nacht wach ich durch ihren Angstschrei auf eigentlich ist der immer um die gleiche Zeit 0:19. Ich schüttle den Kopf das kann doch kein Mensch aus halten so viel weinen und wieder hör ich sie das Fenster auf reißen und mit einem Plopp sitzt sie am Boden und weint. Es ist kalt ich spüre die Kälte bis hierher. Ich richte mich langsam auf und schaue sie an. Sie zittert, natürlich zittert sie, das gehört bei ihr dazu aber heute zittert sie mehr, aber wahrscheinlich merkt sie die Kälte gar nicht. Ich stehe leise auf, nehme ein der Decken von den anderen Betten und lege sie um ihre Schultern, sie zuckt zusammen als sie die wärmende Decke spürt dreht sich aber nicht zu mir um, sie weiß von wem die Decke ist wir sind ja die einzigen im Krankenflügel, ich lege mich wieder in mein Bett, versuche zu schlafen aber jedes mal reißt mich einer ihrer herzzerreißenden Schluchzer zurück hier her in diese gottverdammte Welt.

--

Würd mich freuen wenn ihr reviewt!!


	2. Chapter2 Annäherung?

Hallihallo!

princess brady: okay hier ist der neue Teil, dein betteln hat geholfen gg

anyjule: ja das soll ja auch spannden sein damit du weiter ließt gg

Sunnylein: Ja ich schreib gleich weiter! Hoffe der neue Teil gefällt dir. Lg

Isy: knuddel danke schön.

jalousie: danke schön knuddel

Morgana McGonagall: cooler Name gg ja mach ich, ja ich schreib auch schnell weiter aber es dauert noch etwas bis du alles erfährst sonst wäre es ja fad.

SO an alle ein dickes knuddel und nen kuss reviewt weiter so brav.

KAPITEL 2

Sie blickt mich an. Ihre braunen Augen durch bohren mich aber ich blicke sie nicht an, ich kann es nicht, bin zu feige und dann, dann wenn ich mich endlich wage kurz, für einen Augenblick.

wenn ich mich endlich traue und in ihre braunen Augen sehen will genau dann, ja dann hat sie sich weggedreht und ich blicke wieder auf mein Buch, wieder spüre ich ihren Blick und das ganze fängt wieder von vorne an.

Seit ein paar Stunden geht das nun so, den ganzen Vormittag lang eigentlich schon. Ich blicke in mein Buch versuche zu lesen aber meine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab, immer wieder zu dem zerbrechlichen kleinem Wesen das jede Nacht vor dem Fenster sitzt und weint. Jedes mal übermannt mich eine Hilflosigkeit und wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte das es nichts half, hätte ich sofort meine Decke über den Kopf gezogen und mich darunter versteckt, aber ich wusste es, hatte es schon zu oft ausprobiert, nur um danach enttäuscht zu sein und zu merken das es nichts half sich unter einer Decke zu verkriechen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wieder versuchte ich Blickkontakt mit ihr herzustellen aber wie immer schafft sie es ihren Kopf zu drehen bevor ich ihre braunen -Schokoladen braunen Augen sehen konnte. Sie ließ keinen in ihre Augen sehen nicht mal Ron oder Harry, ich hatte sie beobachtet wenn die beiden da waren, sie tat meistens so als würde sie schlafen als würde das nicht auffallen.

So wie heute. Harry und Ron betretten mit meinen Büchern den Krankenflügel, sie wissen das sie nur so tut als würde sie schlafen sie blickten sich gegenseitig traurig an. Es tut ihnen weh aber sie sagen es ihr nicht, nie würden sie ihr noch mehr Schmerz zufügen wollen. Ron bleibt stehen und beobachtet Hermine, Harry kommt zu mir und legt die Bücher auf mein Bett, er blickt mich durchdringend an und deutet dann auf Hermine, ich zucke mit den Schultern. „ Mit mir redet sie auch nicht" meine ich dann noch leise, Harry nickt und geht zu Ron und schon wie gestern drängte er seinen Freund zum Aufbruch. Ron läst sich mit ziehen wirft aber noch einen letzten Blick auf Hermine bevor er den Krankenflügel endgültig verlässt. In seinem Blick liegt Trauer und auch ein bisschen Wut.

Hermine blinzelt und öffnet die Augen, „ warum tust du ihnen das an?" frag ich sie in meiner Stimme liegt etwas Traurigkeit.

Für einen Moment, ein paar Sekunden, hab ich das Gefühl als würde sie erstaunt in meine blauen Augen und ich sehe seit einer Ewigkeit ihr wieder in die Augen. ich erschrecke das funkeln was schon immer in ihren braunen wunderschönen Augen gelebt hat ist verschwunden, dann aber wendet sie sich schnell ab „ ich bin ihnen egal" murmelt sie leise, ich lache auf, ich weiß das ist nicht nett aber so ein dummer Kommentar von Hermine Granger, „ Ja klar darum kommen sie auch jeden Tag und besuchen DICH und wollen bei dir sein, du hast sie gar nicht verdient sie sind für dich da aber dir ist das egal" sage ich und beobachte sie ihren Kopf hat sie schon längst wieder in die andere Richtung gedreht aber ich sehe wie sich ihre Hand die auf ihrer Decke liegt zu einer Faust bildet. „ Sie sind mir nicht egal" murmelte sie ganz leise, „ dann zeig ihnen das doch" meine ich und öffne eines der Bücher das Harry mir mitgebracht hat.

Ich spüre eine Kälte, versuche die Decke noch mehr um meinen Körper zu schlingen aber es ist noch immer kalt ich blicke auf. 00:22 ich schüttle den Kopf heute hatte ich sie gar nicht schreien gehört, ich gewöhne mich langsam daran.

Ich blickte zu ihr und wieder sitzt sie allein in ihrem blauen Nachthemd am Boden und ihre braunen Haare fallen ihr auf die Schultern, ich stehe langsam auf und lege schon so wie am vor Tag die Decke um ihren Körper. Sie zuckt nicht zusammen als sie den Stoff auf ihrer Haut spürte und sich mit ihrem Nachthemd um ihren perfekten Körper schlingt.

Hatte sie es erwartet, dass ich komme? Ich bleibe stehen und beobachte sie. Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang an mich zu ihr zusetzten und sie in meine starken Arme zu schließen, ihr Schutz zu geben, ich blickte sie wieder traurig an, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das mein Blick auch langsam zu dem Mond gewandert war.

Ich war und werde Malfoy Draco sein und sie die vor mir sitzt ist doch nur Hermine Granger, ein Schlammblut, ich verziehe mein Gesicht ich hab mir geschworen sie nie wieder so zu nennen nicht nach dem was geschehen ist. Ich bemerke wieder dass mein Blick auf dem Mond hängen geblieben ist.


	3. Der Mond

Ich wache früh auf, gut ich wache jeden Tag früh auf aber da war noch etwas anderes aber ich weiß nicht was, ein Gefühl, ein schönes warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust, ich weiß nicht es irritiert mich.  
Ich blicke zu ihr und sehe sie schlafend in ihrem Bett. Das Gefühl in meiner Brust verbreitet sich, wenn ich sie anblicke, es kann doch nicht sein oder doch? Ich Malfoy Draco kann mich doch nicht in Hermine Granger verliebt haben oder, oder doch?  
Keiner kann mir sagen was ich zu tun habe also rein theoretisch natürlich nur könnte ich mit ihr zusammen sein.

Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen den sie öffnet ihre Augen und blickte in meine und diesmal ohne sich gleich weg zu drehen, ich sehe wie sie mich mustert und wie sie rot wird. Warum wohl frag ich mich und blicke wieder in ihre herrlichen braunen Augen doch gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnet und etwas sagen will öffnet sich die Tür und das rothaarige Weasley Mädchen stürmt herein, Hermine zuckt zusammen und dreht sich von mir weg, so knapp, was sie mir wohl sagen wollte, frag ich mich und beobachte die beiden wie Ginny Hermine umarmt und ihr irgendetwas erzählt von wegen Harry, Ron, Snape und Strafarbeiten. Ich öffne eines der Bücher schon die ganze Zeit seit wir hier sind lese ich. Warum? Um in eine andere Welt zu flüchten die nicht so trist und traurig ist, die bunt ist und nicht nur in den Farben schwarz-weiß besteht doch immer wenn ich mit einem der Bücher fertig bin komm ich hier wieder zurück und ich werde wieder errinnert wie hart es war doch zu leben, für was frag ich mich , für was, keiner bis jetzt hat mir diese frage beantworten können, vielleicht gibt es ja keine Antwort vielleicht ist es so das das leben hart sein muss damit man nachher in eine schönere, bessere Welt kommt.  
Wann ist nachher? Frage ich mich wieder und klappe das Buch zu.  
Das hat jetzt keinen Sinn ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.

Und wieder spür ich die Kälte die sich langsam um mein Herz legt und mir keinen Platz zum atmen gibt, diesmal wache ich schweißgebadet aus einem Albtraum auf, gut es war kein Albtraum es war die Vergangenheit. Heißt es nicht man sollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und sich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren? Aber wie wenn man dauernd daran erinnert wird über all verstecken sich die Erinnerungen und kommen heraus wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartete, dann wenn man mit etwas harten fertig werden muss, und langsam, ganz langsam fange ich an zu verstehen wie sie sich fühlen muss. Ich stütze mich mit meinen Händen ab und blicke sie an, sie schläft noch aber nicht mehr lange eine halbe Stunde dann wird sie wie schon die vergangene letzte Woche schweiß gebadet aufwachen und schreien und wie immer das Fenster aufreißen und ich werde wie schon seit ein paar Tagen ihr eine Decke um ihren perfekten aber doch so zarten Körper schlingen. Ich lege mich hin um noch ein bisschen nach zu denken über mich und über sie.

Sie steht auf und öffnet das Fenster, ich höre sie gar nicht schluchzen ich stehe langsam auf, brrr heute war es echt eiskalt, nehme so wie jedes mal die Decke und lege sie über ihre Schultern, sie hebt oder wendet ihren kopf nicht um mich anzuschauen, sie klopft nur ganz sacht auf den Platz neben ihr, ich zögere soll ich mich zu ihr setzten? Ja ich tue es aber vorher nehme ich auch eine Decke und setzte mich neben sie, ich traue mich nicht sie anzusehen. Ich habe Angst, weiß nicht was mich erwartet wenn ich sie ansehe. Vielleicht sehe ich ihre Narben die sie sonst keinen zeigt. Vielleicht?  
Nein nicht kann es nicht bin zu feige meinen Kopf zu drehen, habe Angst vor der Realität und blickte so wie sie aus dem Fenster in diese kalt Nacht.

--

an alle reviewer danke danke danke schön.

hab euch alle lieb **knuddel**


	4. Antworten auf Fragen die ich nie stelle

Nun sitz ich seit einer Zeit in meinem Bett und denke nach.

Über was? Na klar über sie, meine Gedanken treffen sich immer wieder bei ihr. Sie tut mir Leid, nicht viele haben das durchgemacht was sie durch gemacht hat, eher gesagt nicht viele haben es überlebt.

Ich höre sie oft darüber reden, natürlich nicht mit Ron oder Harry nein sie murmelt in ihren Träumen, es macht mich jedes Mal traurig wenn sie wieder damit anfängt, denn ich weiß sie durchlebt diese Geschichte noch einmal. Ich aber selber weiß nicht genau was damals passiert ist.

3 Personen stehen in dem Zimmer, ich blicke mich um, wo bin ich? Frage ich laut aber kein Ton verläst meine Lippen, doch da erkenne ich eine der Personen es ist Hermine, die anderen werden wohl ihre Eltern sein. sie scheint glücklich zu sein, lacht doch dann gefriert ihr lachen und ich sehe wie ein mir sehr gut bekannter Mann ins Wohnzimmer stürmt und seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine richtet. Ich schlucke diese Person ist mein Vater, ich sehe wie Hermine zittert und wie erstart stehen bleibt, mein Vater murmelt diesen verdammten Spruch und ein grünes Licht fliegt auf Hermine zu, sie ist unfähig sich zu rühren, es scheint als wäre sie bereit zu sterben, aber da sehe ich wie ihr Vater sie wegstößt und von dem gleißenden Blitz getroffen wird. Ich sehe wie in Zeitlupentempo wie Hermine sich zu ihrem Vater umdreht und ihre Augen weitern sich, ich sehe wie sie auf den Boden aufkommt und neben ihr die Leiche ihres Vaters auf den Boden auf schlägt. Lucius richtet noch einmal seinen Zauberstab auf sie doch diesmal stürmt ihre Mutter vor und deckt sie. Lucius meint sie solle weg gehen und sie würde überleben doch Hermines Mutter schüttelt nur noch den Kopf bevor sie mit dem gleißenden Licht abschied nimmt von dieser Welt.

Hermines Augen sind voller Tränen bevor Lucius seinen Zauberstab ein drittes Mal auf sie richtet, es scheint aussichtslos. Hermine sitzt einfach nur still da und die Tränen rinnen über ihre Wangen. Ich würde so gern zu ihr gehen sie trösten aber ich tu es nicht. Ich sehe wie das grüne licht auf sie zu fliegt, ich will mich dazwischen werfen aber mein Körper lässt sich einfach nicht Unterkontrolle zu bringen, ich schaffe es nicht mich zu bewegen und sehe mit geweiterten Augen das es nicht mehr lange dauert bis der Blitz ihren Körper treffen wird.

Ich schreck auf und schau mich um. Was war das? Frag ich mich und schau schon fast automatisch zum Fenster wo sie sitzt. Hab ich das gerade nur geträumt oder ist das wirklich passiert? Wenn ja hat mein Vater-ich schlucke- ihre Eltern. NEIN ich will nicht drüber nachdenken.

Ich beobachte sie, sie das zerbrechliche Wesen, sitzt dort und ich horche sie weint gar nicht. Obs ihr gut geht? Frag ich mich und stehe langsam auf. Ich geh zu ihr und setzte mich zu ihr. Wieder lege ich davor eine Decke um sie.

Ich lege langsam meine Hand um sie. Ich merke wie sie zusammenzuckt meine Hand aber nicht abschüttelt. Ich merke wie sie näher zu mir rutscht und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legt. Ihre Haare kitzeln mein Kinn und ich fahre vorsichtig mit meiner anderen Hand durch ihr braunes Haar. Ich hab gar nicht gewusst das man so weiche Haare haben konnte sie waren wie Seide.

Ich merke wie ihr Körper zu zucken anfängt und mein Hemd wo sie ihr Gesicht rein drückt nass wird. Ich streichle langsam über ihren Rücken, ich merke wie sie sich langsam entspannt und dann das schluchzen aufhört.

Ich lächle sie ist eingeschlafen, ich streichle sie noch mal sanft und stehe dann langsam auf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken oder ihr weh zu tun.

Dann hebe ich sie auf und trage sie zu ihrem Bett. Sie wacht auf und blinzelt mich kurz an bevor sie die Augen wieder schließt. Ich lege sie sanft ab und decke sie zu.

Ich lege mich nachdenkend in mein Bett noch immer rieche ich ihren Duft der so nach Vanillie und Erdbeere richt.

Das Licht blendet sie und reflektiert sich auf ihren Haaren wieder. Ich beobachte sie lächelnd, sie blinzelt und öffnet dann die Augen. Die Augen die seit einer kurzen Zeit wieder etwas leuchten zwar nicht so wie vorher aber doch ein bisschen.

„ Ihr zwei solltet einen Spaziergang machen das täte euch sicher sehr gut." meint Miss Pomfrey und treibt uns aus dem Krankenflügel.

Jetzt stehen wir hier auf dem Gang und wir habe so kommt es mir vor zum ersten mal seit einer Ewigkeit unsere Schulkleidung an.

Wir gehen langsam über die Ländereien, wir sind alleine die anderen Schüler haben alle unterricht da es noch Vormittag ist.

„hmm" macht sie als wir uns unter einen Baum setzen, ganz selbstverständlich legt sie ihren Kopf auf meine schulter und ich sehe wie sie die Augen schließt um die Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen.

Es ist schön so neben ihr zu sitzen, ihren Körper, ihre Aura so nahe neben mir zu spüren.

Nach einer Zeit öffnet sie die Augen wieder und sieht in meine blauen Augen. Ich weiß nicht was sie denkt kann den Blick nicht deuten. Sie wird rot, warum? Frage ich mich und runzle die Stirn. Sie sieht es und wendet sich ab. Ich stehe auf und strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen, sie sieht mich fragend an. „ Gehen wir wieder zurück, die anderen werden gleich kommen, es ist bald Pause" Hermine nickt und nimmt meine Hand. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch geben einfach keine Ruhe. Ich ziehe sie hoch doch sie lässt meine Hand nicht los, erst als wir die Schule betreten weil ich die Tür öffne.

Sie geht neben mir und ich sehe wie sie immer langsamer wird und ich sehe wie sie stehen bleibt und sich an die Wand lehnt, sie keucht laut auf. Ich bleibe auch stehen und schaue sie an, dann gehe ich zu ihr und stütze sie weil es so ausschaut als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrachen. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihre Hüfte und sie lehnt sich schwer atmend an mich. Ich spüre ihren Atem an meinem Ohr und ein schauer durch fährt meinen Körper.

Sie beruhigt sich langsam wieder und lehnt sich von mir weg um in meine Augen sehen zu können. „ Tut mir Leid das ich unseren Ausflug verhaut habe" meint sie und wendet sich ab. „ Ach Hermine" zum ersten Mal nenne ich sie bei ihren Vorname „ das macht doch nichts" meine ich und streiche einer ihrer Haarsträhnen aus ihren Gesicht „ Komm wir gehen langsam zum Krankenflügel zurück, und wenn es dir dann wieder besser geht machen wir wieder einen Ausflug okay. In die Bibliothek okay?" ich weiß wie sehr sie die Bibliothek vermisst, ein Lächeln bahnt sich auf ihre Lippen und sie nickt. Ich stütze sie und wir gehen langsam zurück. Im Krankenflügel lässt sie sich erschöpft in ihrem Bett nieder und schläft ein. „ Der Ausflug hat ihr gut getan" sagt Prof. Dumbledore hinter mir plötzlich. „ Professor?" frage ich erschrocken und drehe mich zu dem älteren Zauberer um. „ Ja" meint der nur und lächelt, „ woher wissen sie das, ich und sie einen……" ich schnaufe kurz aus und blicke ihn an. „ Einen Ausflug gemacht haben?" Ich nicke „ Naja ich beobachte sie schon eine ganze Weile. Sie wird ihren Schmerz nicht so vergessen können und auch nicht das was passiert ist aber es hilft wenn man sie beschäftigt dann denkt sie nicht immer daran und es hilft ihr sicher auch wenn sie Menschen um sich hat die sie liebt und denen sie traut. Also Draco passen sie gut auf Mrs. Granger auf" meint Professor Dumbledore und verlässt den Schlafsaal. Ich bleibe verwirrt zurück und setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben Hermines Bett. „ Weißt du was er gemeint hat, mit Menschen die du liebst und dennen du vertraust? Trasut du mir ?" fragte er und strich ihr eine Strähne des braunen Haares hinters Ohr. Er weiß das sie schläft und ihn nicht hören kann doch gerne hätte er jetzt eine Antwort gehabt und diese antwort hätte am besten aus zwei Buchstaben bestehen sollen. Ein schlicht und einfaches JA und er wäre der glücklichste Mensch der Welt geworden doch sie schlief friedlich weiter als wäre nie etwas gewesen als wäre sie ein ganz normaler Mensch und nicht ein gefallener Engel wie Draco sie still nannte.

--

okay also wie findets ihr??

Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch schaffe vor Weihnachten einen neuen Teil zu schreiben.

sonst wünsch ich euch schon mal schöne Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr

lg Elli

Isy: danke schön das du immer so süß schreibst knuddel und ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat ein paar antworten gegeben, aber noch nicht alle gg

princess brady: auch dir danke knuddel


	5. Wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt

Überraschung, Überraschung gg

Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch ein neues ganz ganz langes Chapter, hoffe es gefällt euch und immer schön reviewen.

Ne ich hab ja gerade gehört das J.Ks neuer Band fertig is und da muss ich doch schon mit halten können gg

lg Elli

--

Isy: dreifachknuddel hast ja schon lange warten müssen gg. Ja ich finde gefallener Engel auch voll kitschig aber doch irgendwie süß.

princess brady: wirst schon noch alles sehen gg

jalousie: witziger Name, wie bist den auf den gekommen? Echt süß das es dir gefällt mir.

qh0n3ym0o: dein Name is auch witzig. Ja ich weiß es is traurig, aber dieses Chapter noch mehr ( find i halt)

Ne bei mir hat Draco blaue Augen. Es heißt er hat grau/blaue augen, aber bei mir nur blaue gg

ayrana: Ach das is lieb das dir meine Story trozdem gefällt umarm

anyjule: Hi süße! Wie gehts? Hoffe der neue Teil gefällt dir genau so gut wie mir. Bussal

_5. Kapitel: Wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt_

_-------_

_Und wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt _

_dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst._

_Durch die Nacht und das dichteste geäst_

_Damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst_

_Auch wenn dein Schmerz bis in den Himmel reicht._

---- Söhne Mannheims , Wenn ein Lied ..

(A/N: so ein schönes Lied heul und ich finde es passt so schön zu meiner Geschichte nochmehrheul)

Ich wache auf, öffne die Augen und erschrecke. Die Sonne strahlt schon herein. Hermine ist mein nächster Gedanken, sie hat mich heute Nacht gar nicht aufgeweckt, hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.

Ich ziehe den Vorhang zurück und blicke zu ihrem Bett. Sie hört das Geräusch das der Vorhang macht und blickt mich an. Sie ist gerade dabei ihr nasses Haar mit einer Bürste durch zu kämmen.

Ihre sonst so geröteten Augen sehen heute schon fast wieder normal aus. Ein großer Stein fällt von meinem Herzen ich dachte schon ihr wäre etwas passiert.

Sie lächelt mich kurz an und kämt wieder durch ihr Haar. Sie blickt mich kurz an und sagt dann leise: „ Würdest du mir… Ich meine… nur wenn du willst" sie stockt wird rot und wendet sich ab. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was sie meint oder was sie will, aber ich nicke. Sie deutet auf ihren Kamm und meint dann: „ Könntest du …... Ich meine…. Die Haare hinten" Sie wird noch röter und stockt wieder, aber endlich habe ich sie verstanden, setzte mich auf ihr Bett und nehme sanft ihren Kamm aus der Hand. Sie wird wieder rot als meine Hand ihre kurz berührt. Ich fahre vorsichtig mit dem Kamm durch ihr Haar. Ich merke wie sie sich langsam entspannt und es richtig genießt. Ihre Haare riechen gut irgendwie nach Zitrone. Nach einer Weile höre ich auf und bleibe einfach hinter ihr sitzen. Sie lehnt sich an mich und ich lege meine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Sie versteift sich kurz aber nach einer Weile entspannt sie sich wieder. Ich fühle ihre Atmung die etwas schneller ist als normal. Ich schließe meine Augen.

Auf einmal versteift sie sich wieder, lehnt sich vor und flüchtet so aus meinen Armen. Was ist los? Frage ich mich. Ist der Traum den ich hatte wahr? Wenn ja wie kann sie mich nur mehr anschauen, geschweige denn mit mir reden?

Sie dreht sich zu mir und blickt mich erschrocken an, ich blicke zurück, verstehe sie nicht, obwohl ich es doch so gern täte. Niemand versteht sie, niemand der nicht ihre Geschichte kennt aber die hat sie bis jetzt noch keinem erzählt. Dumbledore wird sie sich wahrscheinlich zusammen reimen können, aber ich nicht. Verdammt, murmle ich.

„ Draco" meint sie und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „ Hmmm" mache ich abweißend. Sie blickt mich an sagt aber nichts mehr. „ Was ist denn?" frag ich etwas netter und blicke in ihre braunen Augen. „ ähh na ja ich würde gerne zum See und na ja ich darf nicht allein hier raus. Also bitte kommst du mit mir mit?" „ Frag doch Harry oder Ron" mein ich wieder abweißend. Sie schluckt „ Draco bitte" sagt sie und schaut mich bittend an. Ich kann ihr einfach nichts abschlagen denke ich und nicke. Hermines Augen funkeln kurz.

Ich stehe angelehnt an einem Bauch und beobachte sie. Sie setzt sich an den gleichen Baum wie schon beim letzten Mal und sieht mich bittend an. Ich seufze und setze mich neben sie. Sie kuschelt sich an mich.

„ Es tut mir Leid" murmelt sie und drückt sich an mich. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was sie meint aber ich nicke und streichle langsam über ihren Rücken.

Sie zittert und ich lege ihr meinen Umhang um die Schultern. Sie lächelt mich dankbar an.

Nach einer Weile flüchtet sie wieder aus meinen Armen „ gehen wir wieder zurück" meint sie und wir stehen auf.

Sie legt ihre Hand in meine. Sie ist weich und passt genau in meine, wie als wäre sie dafür geschaffen.

Wir gehen langsam Hand in Hand zurück. Sie blickt in meine blau/grauen Augen. Was an denen wohl so interessant ist?

„ Mr. Malfoy?" sagt da auf einmal eine Stimme vor uns. Ich zucke zusammen „ ja" meine ich und schaue in die Augen von Prof. Dumbledore.

„Kommen sie bitte später in mein Büro." Ich nicke. Prof. Dumbledore lächelt Hermine aufmuntert zu und lässt uns allein.

Wir gehen langsam weiter. Im Krankenflügel setzt sie sich auf ihr Bett und blickt mich an, irgendwie schaut sie traurig drein. Warum frage ich mich, drehe mich um und mache mich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Was der wohl von mir will?

Ich betrete das Büro und lasse mich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Dumbledore nieder. Der blickt mich musternd an „ Mr. Malfoy sie werden sich wundern warum sie noch nicht von der Krankenstation entlassen wurden" Ich erinnere mich, ich war ja beim letzten Quidditschspiel gegen Huffelpuff ganz unglücklich vom Klatscher getroffen worden. Ich schließe die Augen und wieder sehe ich wie ich mich auf meinen Besen nach vorne lege, die Hand vom Besen nehme und den Schnatz damit umschließe. Ich spüre wieder dieses Glücksgefühl doch dann spüre ich wieder diesen Schmerz im rechten Oberarm.

„Mr. Malfoy alles in Ordnung?" „ Natürlich" murmle ich „ Was wollen sie mir noch sagen?"

Prof. Dumbledore blickt mich an. „ Ich würde sie noch gerne etwas auf der Krankenstation lassen." „ warum?" frage ich verblüfft. „Miss Granger, wir wissen nicht was mit ihr geschehen ist aber seit Sie sich mit ihr beschäftigen geht es ihr wieder etwas besser, ich würde mich freuen wenn Sie sich noch etwas um sie kümmern würden. Natürlich nur wenn sie nichts dagegen hätten?" Hatte ich etwas dagegen? Nein natürlich nicht. „ Okay ich mache es" meine ich und stehe auf. Ich spüre Dumbledores überraschten Blick.

Ich betrete den Krankenflügel und schaue mich um. Warum habe ich das getan? Warum hab ich nicht einfach Nein gesagt? Sollten sich doch Potter oder Weasley um sie kümmern, die würden es sicher gerne machen. Warum hatte sich Dumbledore gerade für mich entschieden?

Ich schaue sie an und alle meine Fragen lösen sich in Luft auf, sie sind unwichtig nur Hermine ist wichtig.

Dann erst realisiere ich, dass sie weint. Warum? frage ich mich und gehe zu ihr. „Hermine?" sie blickt mich überrascht an und ich schließe sie in meinen Arm. Mein kleiner armer Engel was ist los? Ich drücke sie an mich sie schnieft noch eine Weile beruhigt sich aber schnell wieder. „ Was ist los?" „ Ich dachte du würdest mich auch noch verlassen" meint sie und ich sehe wie sie zittert. Sie flüchtet wieder in meinen Arm und ich drücke sie noch näher zu mir.

„Ich werde dich nie verlassen´" murmle ich leise zu ihr. Sie ist mein süßer kleiner Engel, für den ich immer da sein werde. Ich setzte mich neben sie auf ihr Bett und streiche mit meinem Handrücken ihre Tränen von der Wange. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, versprochen"

„ Woher willst du wissen, dass du mich nicht einmal verlässt, so wie sie es getan haben?" meint sie und deutet auf das Bild ihrer Eltern. „Glaubst du sie haben dich verlassen" „ ja sie haben mich allein gelassen in dieser Welt obwohl sie es mir versprochen haben immer für mich dazu sein und jetzt?" fragt sie und schon die ganze Zeit rannten wieder die Tränen über ihre Wangen aber sie merkte es nicht. Sie beißt sich auf ihre Unterlippe und blickt mich mit ihren braunen Augen an. „ und jetzt meinst du, du wärest allein?" frage ich sie. „ ja" meint sie und wieder rinnen ihr Tränen hinunter. „ Du bist nicht allein" meine ich um sie aufzumuntern. „ Klar du verstehst ja was davon" meint sie wütend. „ Hermine, wer glaubst du weiß es am besten wie es ist allein zu sein? Hmm. Ich. Meine Eltern hatten nie Zeit für mich, ich wuchs mit den Hauselfen auf die den befehl hatten auf mich aufzupassen, sie hatten solche Angst vor mir, keiner sagte mir seine Meinung ich bekam alles was ich wollte nur eines nicht und weißt du was das ist? Nein ich wollte immer dass sich meine Eltern für mich interessieren. Das sie so sind wie andere Eltern, sie sollten stolz sein auf mich.

Darum fing ich auch an Quidditsch zu spielen, aber auch das interessierte sie nicht, es interessierte sie nur ob ich besser war als Potter oder als du aber das war ich nie darum waren sie auch nie mit mir zufrieden, sie sagen ich wäre missraten kein guter Malfoy, ich war ihnen peinlich.

Glaubst du ich hab auch nur irgendeinen Freund? Nein, Grabbe und Goyle sind wie die Hauselfen sie haben Angst vor mir genau so wie alle anderen und das nur weil ich ein Malfoy bin. Glaubst du ich bin gern ein Malfoy? Nein lieber wäre ich irgendwer anders aber Verdammt ich bin eben so wie ich bin. Schau dich an, du hast noch immer Ron, Harry und Ginny die für dich da sind genau wie alle anderen Gryffindors. Keiner wird deine Eltern ersetzen können Hermine aber Hermine du bist noch lang nicht allein und du wirst es auch nie sein….."

„Draco?" unterbricht sie mich zögernd. „ Hmm?" ich merke gar nicht wie mir eine Träne über die Wange rinnt. „ Du bist nicht mehr allein" sagt sie leise. „Nicht?" frage ich sie leise und hoffnungsvoll, verstehe aber nicht was sie meint. „Du hast mich." Ich lächle sie kurz an und eine zweite Träne rollt über meine Wange. „Danke" murmle ich und drücke sie zu mir. Ihre nähe tut mir gut.

A/N: ich hätte bei diesem Kapitel fast selber geheul. Gut ich habe geheult, wie ich mir das vor gestellt hab hoffe ich hab es gut rübergebracht. So weiß noch nicht genau wie es weiter gehen soll.

Achso ja jetzt definitiv Schöne Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr


	6. Gefühle?

Und hier ist wieder ein neuer Teil diesmal hab ich Tanz der Vampire Cd gehört. Mein absolutes Lieblings Lied: _Die unstillbare Gier_. Ich liebe diesen Song. schwärm soschöntraurig

Dann hab ich noch etwas Elisabeth gehört auch ein Musical da ist mein Lieblingslied _Die Schatten werden länger._

Ach so ja darum geht's hier ja nicht, hier is der neue Teil viel Spaß damit.

……

6.Kapitel: Gefühle?

Ich sitze in meinem Bett und beobachte sie, sie schreibt etwas ich weiß nicht was. Vielleicht ihr Tagebuch, vielleicht etwas über mich?? Ach Quatsch was gäbe es da schon zu schreiben, na gut ich hab geweint und es ist auch wirklich peinlich aber ich kann ja auch nichts dagegen machen.

Nein, nein das wird nicht ihr Tagebuch sein. Nein, ich schüttle den Kopf, sie sieht mich kurz an und schreibt dann wieder etwas. „ Was schreibst du da?" frage ich sie. „ Nichts" meint sie und schlägt das Buch zu, sie wird rot. „ Ich meine nichts interessantes" sagt sie dann noch. „ Ach so" murmle ich. Mein Gott ist es hier fad. Hätte ich doch nie zugesagt, hätte ich sie doch Potter oder Weasley überlassen.

Ich beobachte sie weiter, das einzige was ich hier machen kann. Hermine steht auf und öffnet das Fenster, als sie sich umdreht und zu ihrem Bett gehen will öffnet sich die Tür und Harry und Ron betreten den Raum. Ron fängt zu strahlen an als er Hermine sieht.

Ob er ihr Freund ist? Ich meine sie kennen sich schon so lange, ich schlucke, ach quatsch, eigentlich könnte es mir ja egal sein, ja eigentlich, aber warum ist es mir dann nicht? Warum ist SIE mir nicht egal. Ich meine es kann doch nicht sein das ich mich in sie verliebt habe oder? Quatsch und wenn doch? Hätte ich eine Chance bei ihr? Nein sicher nicht. Sie hat sicher einen Freund und wenn nicht? Quatsch hör sofort wieder auf darüber nach zu denken es hat doch keinen Sinn.

Ich sehe wie Ron strahlend auf Hermine zugeht, die ihn nur mustert und einen Schritt zurück macht. Ron merkte es nicht. „ Hi Hermine, schön das es dir wieder besser geht." Meint er und umarmt sie. Ich beiße mir auf meine Unterlippe. Hey es sollte mir egal sein, aber das ist es mir nicht, das ist SIE mir nicht.

Ich beobachte sie wieder und erst jetzt sehe ich wie Hermine zittert. „ Ron lass sie los" zische ich und stehe langsam auf. Er blickt mich wütend an „ Warum, sollte ich?" fragt er und zieht sie noch näher zu sich. Ich sehe wie sie dasteht, wie eingefroren, sie kann sich nicht bewegen, nur zittern tu sie und eine Träne rinnt über ihre Wange. „ Lass sie einfach los okay?" sage ich genervt. Ron sieht Harry fragend an, der nickt denn er sieht auch das Hermine zittert. Ich stehe nun neben den beiden. Ron lässt Hermine langsam los und ihre glasigen Augen werden wieder etwas normal. „ Hermine, alles in Ordnung? Schhhhh komm zu mir, nicht weinen" Ich rede wie mit einem Baby, aber es wirkt Hermine sieht mich durch ihren Tränenschleier an und kommt zu mir. Ich lege meinen Arm um sie und führe sie zu ihrem Bett. Sie hält sich an meinen Hemd an und lässt mich nicht los. Ich setz mich zu ihr aufs Bett und streiche eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „ Hermine, es ist alles in Ordnung".

Nach einer Weile schläft sie ein lockert aber den Griff um mein Hemd nicht. Harry und Ron sehen sie geschockt an. Ich drehe mich zu den beiden, was soll ich sagen, oder tun ich mein, na ja, „ Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" fragt Ron mich geschockt und es sieht so als würde er auf mich los gehen, doch Harry stellt sich zwischen uns. „ Nichts, aber was hast du gemacht?" frage ich Ron. Er sieht mich überrascht an „ Warum sollte ich ihr was antun sie bedeutet mir etwas" Soll das jetzt heißen sie sind zusammen oder nicht? Ach Quatsch warum sonst hätte Hermine so zum zittern angefangen. „ Das muss ich mir nicht anhören ich gehe, kommst du Harry?" fragt Ron und stapft auf die Tür zu, dann sieht er Harry hoffnungsvoll an. „ Geh schon mal vor" murmelt der. „ Okay wenn sich alle mit dem Feind verbünden wollen, wo kämen wir den dann hin…" grummelt Ron und macht die Tür von außen zu.

Harry und ich sind jetzt allein hier, natürlich mit Hermine aber die schläft. Harry setzt sich auf einen Stuhl neben Hermines Bett, mir gegenüber. Er beobachte sie eine Zeit lang ohne etwas zu sagen. „ Du weißt auch nicht was mit ihr passiert ist oder?" fragt Harry mich und seine grünen Augen blitzen mich an. „ Nein" murmle ich, das ist ja auch die Wahrheit oder?

„ Okay" meint Harry und steht auf. „ Ich geh dann mal" meint er und verlässt auch den Saal.

„Gut" murmle ich noch leise zu mir selber als er die Tür zu macht.


	7. Hilf mir!

Kapitel Hilf mir!

Ein Schluchzen reißt mich aus meiner Traumwelt. Was ist los? Wo bin ich? Doch dann kommen mir wieder die Erinnerungen daran, die Erinnerungen an sie.

Ich sehe sie an. Sie setzt sich wieder vor das Fenster, ich schlucke, ein kleiner Teil von mir hatte echt gedacht sie hätte diese Phase des Trauerns überstanden aber anscheinend nicht, gut eine Nacht hatte sie ruhig geschlafen, da hatte sie es geschafft nicht in diese Traumwelt zu fliehen, in der sie immer wider ihr Leid durch leben musste.

Soll ich zu ihr gehen? Ich meine, keine Ahnung, was würden andere in dieser Situation machen, entweder zu ihr gehen oder es lassen, aber was soll ICH tun, es hilft mir nicht über das wenn und aber nach zu denken. Ach mein Gott warum gibt es nicht ein Buch wo drin steht was man in solchen Situationen machen soll und was passiert wenn ich jetzt hin gehe oder nicht. Aber so was gibt es nicht ich muss mich entscheiden.

Gut ich habe mich entschlossen ich gehe zu ihr, ich setzte mich auf, soll ich es wirklich tun? Ja ich habe mich entschieden. Ich habe versprochen mich um sie zu kümmern darum werde ich es jetzt auch tun.

Ich hocke mich neben sie, nicht nahe, wenn sie zu mir kommen will dann soll sie es aus freien stücken heraus machen, das habe ich in so einen Ratschlägerbuch gelesen, dass ich von Dumbledore bekommen habe, es steht zwar nur Quatsch drin aber vielleicht hilft es sogar.

„Hermine" meine ich und meine Hand umschließt ihr Kinn und ich drehe ihr Gesicht zu mir, so dass sie mich ansehen muss. „ Schhhh, es ist gut."

Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf und beißt sich auf ihre raue Lippe. „Ich dachte wirklich….." sie schluckt „ Ich dache wirklich ich hätte es hinter mir, jede Nacht diese Träume, ich halte es nicht aus, es macht mich fertig, ich will endlich wieder ruhig schlafen." Sie weint wieder.

„ Schhhhh, ich versteh dich doch komm her_" komm her mein kleiner süßer so trauernder Engel, ich will doch auch das es dir wieder besser geht._ Sie sieht mich an, ihre braunen Augen scheinen so traurig, ich strecke meine Arme aus und wirklich, nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns rutscht sie zu mir und presst sich an mich, ihre Hände hält sie fest an ihren Körper gepresst. Ich lege beide Arme auf ihren Rücken.

„Hilf mir, hilf mir wieder normal zu schlafen" murmelt sie verzweifelt in mein Ohr. Ich nicke und streichle über ihren Rücken. Sie lehnt sich entspannt an mich. Es macht mich traurig sie so traurig zu sehen.

Ich sehe aus dem Fenster und bemerke, dass es schneit. Ich grinse ich mag den Schnee und den Winter, die Kälte alles es ist perfekt.

Nach einer Weile höre ich nur mehr das regelmäßige Atmen von Hermine, sie ist eingeschlafen, ruhig und entspannt liegt sie in meinen Armen. Ich lächle, stehe auf und hebe sie vom Boden. Ich gehe, mit ihr auf den Arm, zu ihrem Bett und lege sie dort hin, decke sie zu und gebe ihr einen gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Lächeln ziert ihr dünnes aber doch so hübsches Gesicht. Ich schließe das Fenster und lege mich selber in mein Bett.

Kapitel: Spaziergang mit Folgen.

Ich wache auf, es ist noch ganz trüb draußen, nicht hell aber auch nicht dunkel. Ich ziehe mich an und öffne das Fenster, sehe hinaus auf die weit verschneiten Hügel Hogwarts Es sieht alles wunderschön aus der See glitzert, ich habe das alles noch nie gesehen, nie bemerkt, es war nie wichtig für mich.

Es ist unheimlich auf einmal sind ganz andere Sachen wichtig für mich, von denen ich mir nie gedacht hätte das sie mir je so wichtig sein könnten.

Damit meine ich auch meinen kleinen gefallenen Engel, der noch ruhig in ihrem Bett liegt und schläft.

Ich schließe das Fenster wieder den es ist kalt und ein starker Wind bläst um Hogwarts.

Ich gehe zu ihr und setze mich zu ihr auf einen der Stühle. Ich blicke sie an, ihre Augen sind geschwollen und ihre Lippen sind rau und an manchen Stellen eingerissen, ihre Haut ist hell, etwas zu hell, es sieht so aus als wäre sie seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Sonne gewesen. Doch trotz allem oder gerade deswegen finde ich sie wunderschön, fast schöner als damals als sie noch normal war. Aber was ist schon normal? Niemand ist normal oder wer ist normal und wer bestimmt das alles? (A/N: Ich glaub ich komm vom Thema ab gg)

Ich sehe wie sie aufwacht, ihre Augen zu drückt und gähnt, dann schlägt sie ihre Augen auf und blick mich an. Sie schreckt kurz zurück, lächelt mich dann an, gut sie versucht zu lächeln und flüstert leise „ Hallo" „Hallo" flüstere ich auch, keine Ahnung warum ich flüstere es ist sonst keiner hier dem unser Gespräch stören könnte.

Ich will was sagen, was? Keine Ahnung vielleicht sie fragen wie es ihr geht, doch da höre ich die Tür auf gehen und drehe mich um. Harry und Ron betreten den Krankenflügel. Harry hat eine rot/braune Katze auf dem Arm die sich nicht gerade wohl bei ihm fühlt, sein Umhang ist zerkratzt und sein Unterarm zeigt schon ein paar Risse auf. „Krummbein" murmelt Hermine begeistert und grinst. Harry und Ron grinsen zurück und Harry setzt den Kater auf Hermines Bett, als der seine Besitzerin erkennt beginnt er zu schnurren und kuschelt sich zu Hermine. „ Es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert ihn einzufangen und hier her zu bringen" meint Ron der wie es aus sieht den Vorfall von gestern schon wieder vergessen hat, nein wahrscheinlich verdräng denke ich und beobachte Hermine wie sie ihren Kopf in Krummbeins weiches Fell legt. „ Danke" meint sie zu den beiden und umarmt sie nacheinander. „ Ich hab ihn schon echt vermisst" meint sie noch und drückt sich noch näher zu Krumbein.

„So wir sollten echt langsam gehen, wir hatten heute nur die ersten zwei Stunden frei weil Hagrid sich irgendwie selbst verletzt hat und seit ein paar Tagen in St. Mungus ist" meint Ron und steht auf. „ Echt das habe ich gar nicht gewusst wie geht es ihm?" fragt Hermine und wird blass. „ Morgen kommt er wieder, er kommt dich sicher besuchen, aber jetzt müssen wir echt los" meint Ron und umarmt Hermine, dann tritt er zurück und beobachtet sie lächelnd „ und werde wieder rasch gesund, sonst hab ich ja keinen bei dem ich abschreiben kann" meint er grinsend. „Ron" meint sie nur und kneift ihm liebevoll in die Seite. „ Damit meint er, dass er dich vermisst" meint Harry grinsend und schiebt Ron ein Stück zur Seite um Hermine auch zu umarmen. „Wir kommen heute Nachmittag wieder wenn Snape uns nicht zu viel aufgibt." „Hey Hermine ich bring dir alles mit und du machst dann meine Aufgabe okay?" meint Ron grinsend und zwinkert ihr zu. Hermine strahlt ihn kurz an, bevor der neben Harry den Saal verlässt.

Irgendwas sticht in meinen Herzen, sie verstehen sich so gut, ich hatte nie jemand mit dem ich so herum albern konnte, alle hatten vor mir Angst weil ich ein Malfoy bin, gut sie haben noch immer Angst vor mir, obwohl ich es gar nicht will, ich wäre so gern normal, jemand vor dem man nicht Angst hat. Denn man akzeptiert weil man ihn kennt oder ihn kennen lernen will und nicht weil man Angst vor mir hat.

Sie blickt mich an. „Es hat geschneit" meine ich um abzulenken, denn ich hab das Gefühl sie weiß über was ich gerade nachgedacht habe, und blicke aus dem Fenster. „ Wirklich?" fragt sie und steht auf und öffnet das Fenster. Ich geh zu ihr und blicke neben ihr aus dem Fenster. „ Es ist wunderschön, nicht?" fragt sie mich und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter (A/N: gut das er so groß ist sonst würde ihr bald das Genick weh tun gg das wollte ich nur mal anmerken, denn das macht sie ja öfter und es würde wohl komisch aussehen wenn er gleich groß wäre wie sie)

„ Ja" murmle ich. „ Schade" meint sie. „ was?" frage ich sie. „ Na ja" sie wird rot „ jetzt können wir keine Ausflüge mehr raus machen" „Warum denn nicht du musst dich eben warm anziehen." „Wirklich?" fragt sie mich und ihre Augen blitzen. „Natürlich" „Gleich jetzt?" fragt sie und blickt mich bettelnd an. „ Wenn du willst" sage ich und ich muss grinsen, sie ist echt süß.

Eine halbe Stunde steht sie vor mir, in einer dicken schwarzen Jacke, Ohrwärmer und dicke Handschuhe. Dicke Schneestiefel trägt sie auch noch. Ein Lächeln liegt in ihrem Gesicht.

„Aber nicht zu lange" ermahnt mich Poppy und sieht mich zweifelnd an ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist .

Wir stapfen schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Schnee, ihre Wangen sind rosa gefärbt und sie strahlt weiterhin. Ich blicke zu dem verbotenen Wald er sieht wunderschön aus, der Schnee liegt auf den Wipfeln.

Ich höre einen dumpfen Aufprall und drehe mich erschrocken herum. Hermine, sie liegt ohnmächtig im Schnee. Ich laufe zu ihr, knie neben sie „Shit" murmle ich, hätte ich doch besser aufgepasst. Ich hebe sie auf und trage sie so schnell es geht zurück.

„Was haben sie gemacht, habe ich nicht deutlich genug gesagt sie sollen auf sie aufpassen?" schreit mich Poppy an. Ich nicke nur. Ich sitze neben ihrem Bett und der Schreck sitz mir noch in den Gliedern. Dumbledore sieht mich traurig an, ich habe ihn enttäuscht ganz klar. Snape und McGonagall stehen daneben. McGonagall sieht blass aus Snape auch, na ja eben wie ein Snape aussehen konnte, nicht blass eben irgendwie na ja eben wie Snape.

„ Ich weiß ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen sollen und ich würde es verstehen wenn ich mich nicht mehr um sie kümmern soll." meine ich traurig aber sehe Dumbledore flehend an.

Dumbledore sieht mich weiterhin an und ich sehe dass er denkt dass dass das Beste wäre, auch Poppy nickt. „ Nein, bitte nicht" krächzt da auf einmal jemand neben mir. Hermine. Ich drehe mich zu ihr. Ihre Augen glitzern fiebrig. „ Bitte nicht" murmelt sie noch mal bevor sie kraftlos in ihrem Bett niedersinkt. „ Nun gut, wenn sie es wünschen Miss Granger, ich muss jetzt aber los" meint Dumbledore und verlässt das Zimmer. Auch Snape und McGonagall verlassen den Saal.

Ich lege eine Hand auf Hermines Stirn und spüre deutlich, wie heiß sie ist. Ich stehe auf und hole einen Waschlappen und halte ihn unter das kalte Wasser, dann lege ich ihr den Lappen auf ihre Stirn.

„Hey meine kleiner Engel, bitte wach wieder auf, es tut mir leid es war meine Schuld hätte ich dich doch nie mit raus genommen, hätte ich besser auf die aufgepasst, es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeih mir." Murmle ich vor mir her als ich sie beobachte, ich mache mir echte vorwürfe, zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben. (A/N: Oh mein Gott ich find ihn sooooo süß schnäuz taschentücherverteilen)

Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen sollen, aber warum wollte sie noch immer das ich auf sie aufpasse ich bin doch an allem Schuld. Shit Shit Shit. Harry oder Ron wäre das wahrscheinlich nie passiert. Ich fahre mit meiner rechten Hand durch mein blondes Haar. „Warum willst du dass ich mich weiterhin um dich kümmere?" murmle ich leise und streiche ihr eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht. Ja warum? Was war schon so toll daran, was konnte ich für sie tun? Gar nichts aber trotzdem soll ich bei ihr bleiben.

Sie stöhnt leise auf, der Waschlappen fällt von ihrer Stirn, ich nehme ihn und lege ihn wieder auf ihre Stirn. Die jetzt nicht mehr so heiß.

--

hatte nämlich 2 Kapitel gleich geschrieben.

Zu den Reviews:

Lady Evely: Wow, klar hast du den Punkt verstande. Wow das is echt gut, es is echt schön zusehen das sich jemand so viele Gedanken um meine Geschichte macht **danke** knuddel knuddel Wow echt hin und weg. Hab dich lieb

Isy: is net schlimm,

Morgana McGonnagal: ja das Lied liebe ich es is so schön traurig, genau wie meine Geschichte

Princess Brady: ja ich finds auch so traurig taschentuchnehmen

anyjule: Hi süße zurück knuddeln


	8. Danke

Kapitel: Danke

Sie blinzelt und schlägt dann die Augen auf. Sie lächelt mich an. Warum? Wegen mir liegt sie jetzt da. „Danke" meint sie und drückt meine Hand. „ Was?" frage ich verblüfft. „Danke dass du mich mit raus genommen hast. Es war echt schön. Danke" sagte sie noch mal und drückte wieder meine Hand. „ Aber wegen mir liegst du nun hier" meine ich und ein Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals. „ Warum willst du dass ich mich weiterhin um dich kümmere?" frage ich sie und sehe sie an. Sie atmet schwer aus und richtet sich etwas auf. „Weil du für mich da bist wenn ich dich brauche, weil du versuchst mich zu verstehen, weil du mich in ruhe lässt wenn ich es will, weil du keine dummen Fragen stellst wie andere, weil du mich einfach so akzeptierst wie ich bin und…" sie schluckte schwer „...weil ich dich mag" murmelt sie nur noch ganz leise und streichelt über meine Wange. Ihre Berührung ist so zart, so weich.

„ Du bist so süß" murmle ich leise, ich sehe wie sie rot wird. Ich nehme ihre Hand die auf meiner Wange liegt und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Derweil schaue ich ihr tief in die schokoladenbraunen Augen. Sie beginnt zu zittern als meine Lippen ihre Hand berührt. Sie zieht ihre Hand aber nicht weg.

Dann lege ich ihre Hand aufs Bett und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „ Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen. Okay?" frage ich und stehe auf. Sie nickt mir zu und schließt ihre wunderschönen Augen. Sie kuschelt sich in die Decke und atmet zufrieden aus. Ich setzte mich in einen der Stühle und schnappe mir eines der Bücher von Dumbledore. _Helfen und Heilen _ist der Titel, ich schlage das Buch auf und beginne darin zu lesen. Eigentlich ist es ja ganz interessant was Heiler und MediMagier tun.

Ich lege das Buch wieder weg und sehe in ihre braunen Augen die mich mustern. Sie wird rot als sie bemerkt dass ich sie bemerkt habe. „Gut geschlafen?" frag ich leise. Sie nickt, ich gehe zu ihr und fühle ihre Temperatur. Sie ist wieder gesunken. Ich nehme den Waschlappen und mache ihn erneut nass, dabei spricht sie nicht mit mir und ich auch nicht mit ihr. Ich lege den Waschlappen auf ihre Stirn und sie sieht mich dankbar an. Harry, Ron und Ginny kommen herein gestürmt. Hermine lächelt sie an nimmt aber den Waschlappen von der Stirn und versteckt ihn. „Hallo Leute" meint sie und umarmt alle drei. „ Ach ja Hermine ich hab ganz das Buch mit hier den Aufsatz brauch ich morgen." Meint er grinsend und legt das Buch auf ihr Bett. Ginny sieht ihren größeren Bruder an. „ Du spinnst, Hermine hat wichtigeres zu tun." Sagt sie und blickt mich an. Nicht rot werden ein Malfoy wird nicht rot, oh mein Gott das einzig gute daran ist ein Malfoy zu sein ist das man die eigenen Gefühle vor anderen gut verstecken kann so wie jetzt. Deswegen werde ich nicht rot. Hermine sieht mich an, ob sie gehofft hat dass ich rot werde? Quatsch.

Ginny nimmt das Zaubertränkebuch das Ron auf Hermines Bett gelegt hat und geht da mit zum offenen Fenster. Ron sieht ihr wütend nach. „Das wirst du nicht tun" meint er als Ginny das Fenster öffnet und das Buch raus hält, „Das brauch ich doch morgen, Snape bringt mich um" meint Ron und rennt zu Ginny um ihr das Buch aus der Hand zu reißen, doch die kleine ist schneller und lässt es los. „Du spinnst" heult Ron und blickt Ginny wütend an. „ich bring dich um" meint Ron. Ich sehe wie diese Worte Hermine einen Stich versetzen und sie ihre Lippen auf einander presst. „ Er hat's nicht so gemeint Hermine" meine ich und gehe zu ihr. Harry, Ron und Ginny drehen sich überrascht zu uns. Hermine sitzt zitternd in ihrem Bett. Ich gehe zu ihr und setzte mich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und nehme ihre Hand. „Es war nur ein Scherz" sage ich und streichle über ihre Hand. Ron hat so eine Gabe immer im falschen Moment das falsche zu sagen. „Ron" meint Ginny erbost. „Du bist echt ein Depp" meint sie. „Accico Buch" meint Harry leise und das Buch schwebt herauf in Harrys Hände. Der drückt es Ron in die Hände und geht auf Hermine zu. „Hermine er hat's echt nicht so gemein, er ist eben Ron" „Was soll das den nun wieder heißen?" fragt Ron und tut beleidigt, aber innerlich weiß er das er was Falsches gesagt hat. Harry kommt noch näher und umarmt Hermine. Ich sehe wie Ginnys Gesicht sich schmerzvoll verzieht. Sie ist also verliebt in den großen Potter Held. Ich grinse, aber auch ich verziehe das Gesicht als Hermine seine Umarmung zulässt und sich an ihn klammert.

Ron kommt näher und als Harry sie loslässt umarmt Ron Hermine. „Es tut mir Leid, Mine es war echt nicht so gemeint, ich bin echt ein Trampel, sorry" meint er und Hermine lächelt ihn kurz an. „Manchmal bist du wirklich einer" meint Ginny grinsend und schubst ihren Bruder auf die Seite um Hermine auch zu umarmen. Dann verlassen die drei den Saal. Sie legt wieder ihren Waschlappen auf ihre Stirn.

Ich wache auf, ein Schrei hat mich geweckt, ich sehe zu ihr rüber, sie wälzt sich unruhig hin und her. Ich gehe zu ihr und sehe sie nur an. Sie redet unverständliches und schwitzt. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes verschwindet der Schweiß, aber sie wirft sich noch immer unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. „Hermine" flüstere ich und schüttle sie an der Schulter. Sie wehrt sich noch mehr und eine Träne tritt in ihre Augen. „Hermine wach auf, ich bin's doch nur" sage ich etwas lauter. Sie versucht meine Hände abzuwehren und hämmert nun schon gegen meine Brust nicht fest, nein aber ein paar blaue Flecken werde ich davon schon bekommen. Ich umarme sie und drücke sie zu mir. „Wach auf!" flehe ich sie an und wirklich öffnet sie eine Sekunde später ihre Augen und sieht mich durch einen Tränenschleier an. Ich setze mich auf ihr Bett, Ihre Tränen wandern über ihre Wangen. Sie schnieft und legt ihre Hände auf ihre Wangen die glühen. Sie wippt mit ihrem Oberkörper langsam nach vorne und wieder zurück. „Hermine" murmle ich und es sieht so aus als würde sie mich erst jetzt richtig bemerken. Sie sieht mich zögernd an, rutscht dann aber zu mir, ganz nahe und lehnt sich an meine Brust. Mit ihrer rechten Hand streicht sie langsam über meine Brust. Wow.

Ich fahre mit meiner Hand durch ihr wunderbares weiches braunes Haar. Sie zittert und ich ziehe sie noch näher zu mir um ihr meine Wärme und meinen Schutz zu schenken. Sie legt ihre kalten Hände in meinen Nacken. Es ist angenehm sie so nahe zu spüren.

Ihre braunen Augen suchen meine grauen Augen. Ich sehe in ihren braunen Augen eine undefinierbare Wärme die mich anzieht und ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihren abwenden am liebsten würde ich in diesen Augen versinken. Ich merke gar nicht, dass unsere Köpfe uns immer näher kommen. Meine Lippen berühren ihre Lippen und wir beide zucken auseinander. Nein das kann nicht sein. Ich wollte doch nicht wirklich Hermine Granger küssen oder doch? Es hatte wirklich so ausgesehen und es sich so angefühlt und es hat sich wirklich extrem gut angefühlt. Sie sieht mich schweigend an. Was sie wohl denkt.

Ich schrecke auf als sie ihren Kopf hebt und ihre Lippen auf meine presst. Ich merke wie ihr Mut sinkt und ihre Lippen sich traurig von meinen löst. Doch bevor sie noch irgendetwas tun kann ihren Kopf senken oder gar weg drehen lege ich meine Hand sanft auf ihr Kinn und schiebe meinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter. Dann lege ich meine Lippen auf ihre und ich spüre wie sie ihre Hände auf meine starken Oberarme legt und sich festhält.

Ich sauge leicht an ihren Lippen und sie seufzt kurz auf. Ich löse mich von ihren Lippen und küsse ihre Tränen die noch auf ihrer Wange glitzern weg. Danach küsse ich ihr Ohr und knappere an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie seufzt wieder und zerwuschelt mein blondes Haar. Ich küsse sie noch einmal auf ihren wundervollen Mund und gleite vorsichtig mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippe bevor ich mich von ihrem Mund löse und sie einfach nur beobachte. Ihre wundervollen Augen glitzern mich verträumt an. Sie will mich noch mal küssen doch ich habe Angst die Kontrolle über mich und mein tun zu verlieren und lege ihr meinen Finger auf ihre wunderbaren Lippen. „morgen, okay? Gute Nacht Hermine" murmle ich und fahre mit meinem Finger über ihre etwas angeschwollen Lippen. „Schlaf Gut" mein ich noch bevor sie sich in ihrem Bett zurückfallen lässt und ich sie zu decke und in mein eigenes Bett schlupfe.

Ich lege mich seufzend in mein Bett, ich hab sie doch nicht wirklich geküsst oder? Shit Shit Shit, das war unüberlegt und dumm, sehr dumm, _aber sehr angenehm_ wispert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich nicke das stimmt es war wirklich schön. Aber nein es ist einfach falsch es würde so wie so nie etwas aus uns werden oder doch? Ich meine hätte unsere Liebe eine Chance? Wahrscheinlich nicht aber warum sollten wir es nicht ausprobieren? Es versuchen? Vielleicht weil ich Angst habe ihr weh zutun? Sie zu verletzten das wäre wahrscheinlich das was ich ihr nie an tun will, aber wie wenn ich ihr jetzt sage das der Kuss falsch war? Was wird sie dann denken? Wenn wir es versuchen es aber dann doch nicht schaffen, werde ich sie verletzen. Es ist egal was ich mache Schmerz werde ich ihr zufügen. Was aber wenn wir es versuchen? Es auch klappt, wie gehen dann ihre anderen Freunde damit um? Was werden Ron, Harry und Ginny sagen. Ich glaube Ginny denkt es sich schon aber sie ist sich nicht sicher? Was soll ich tun? Verdammt und wieder hätte ich gerne dieses Buch wo alles drin steht.

Etwas später schlafe ich unruhig ein.

Zu den Reviews euch alle lieb haben:

Lady Evelyn: mitseufzen ich finde es auch sooo schön, und es is so schön das du dir so viele Gedanken machst knuddel

princess brady: immer schön wenn sich jemand freut gg

anyjule: ja ich liebe diese Geschichte auch.


	9. Du hast es mir doch versprochen

_Kapitel: Du hast es mir doch versprochen_

Ich wache auf, blinzle und öffne meine Augen. Sie sieht mich an. Sie wird rot, aber ich lächle ihr aufmunternd zu. Ich sehe das es ihr wieder etwas besser geht wahrscheinlich hat sie genau das gebraucht. Jemand der sie küsst und versucht sie damit zu trösten und genau das hatte ich versucht. Anscheinend hat es funktioniert sie lächelt mich weiter an.

Sie ist soo süß. Ihre braunen Augen glitzern wunderschön wie ein See.

Harry und Ron betreten den Saal und grinsen sie an. „Heute haben wir den ganzen Tag Zeit für dich. Komm wir gehen in die Bibliothek" meint Harry und umarmt Hermine. Ron wendet sich an mich: „Kommst du mit?" ich sehe Hermines flehenden Blick, aber ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich muss mir erst über meine Gefühle ins klare kommen und ich würde so wie so nur stören ich gehöre eben nicht zu ihnen, es wird immer etwas zwischen uns stehen. Sie sieht mich traurig an und verlässt geknickt den Saal.

Verdammt warum habe ich jetzt Schuldgefühle das hatte ich vorher auch nie.

Sie bedeutet mir anscheinend wirklich was.

Als sie wieder mit den beiden den Saal betritt schließ ich schnell die Augen und tue so als würde ich schlafen. Ihr Blick bleibt verletzt auf mir hängen, sie umarmt Ron und Harry und legt sich dann in ihr Bett. Doch nachdem Harry und Ron gegangen sind steigt sie aus ihrem Bett und kommt auf mich zu. Ich schließe schnell die Augen. „Draco" flüstert sie und stupst mich an. „Bitte" flüstert sie doch ich öffne die Augen nicht. „ Du hast mir versprochen immer für mich da zu sein also tu mir das nicht an" sagt sie leise und ich merke das sie weint. Ich kann meine Augen nicht aufmachen, auch wenn ich es will es geht nicht. „Draco bitte tu mir du das nicht auch noch an" meint sie.

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe die Tür zugehen. Shit, das WOLLTE ich nun auch wieder nicht. Ich muss sie suchen gehen, nicht das sie sich was antut. Ich laufe durch die Kerker als ich ein schluchzen höre, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich gerade als erstes in die Kerker gegangen war.

Ich höre ihr Schluchzen ich habe es schon so oft gehört ich würde es immer wieder erkennen.

Ich öffne die Tür und sie sieht mich erschrocken an, doch dann fängt sie wieder an zu weinen und ich gehe zu ihr. Sie weicht mir aus. „Hermine, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..." hör ich mich sagen. Doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Du hast mich im Stich gelassen obwohl du es mir versprochen hast, lass mich in Ruhe" schreit sie mich an und merkt das sie an der Wand lehnt. Sie sucht einen Ausweg, weg von mir, aber sie findet keinen. Ich komme noch näher zu ihr und sie versucht mich aufzuhalten, mich weg zuschieben, doch es nützt nichts ich bin stärker als sie. Ihre Kräfte verlassen sie und sie sieht mich zitternd an „du hast versprochen" sie schnieft „ für mich da zu sein" sie schnieft noch ein mal „lass mich, ich hasse dich" schreit sie mich an. Sie zittert wieder und lehnt sich an mich um nicht umzufallen „ du hast es mir versprochen" hör ich sie noch ganz leise murmeln.

Shit, vielleicht sollte ich selber so ein Ratschläger Buch schreiben, 1. Regel ein Versprechen nicht brechen! Aber genau das habe ich gemacht. „es tut mir so leid" _so unendlich Leid, wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können, kleiner Enge?_ (A/N: heul noch mehrTaschentücherverbrauchen und fragen wer auch eins braucht?) Frage ich mich und merke gar nicht die Träne auf meiner Wange.

Hermine lehnt sich erschöpft an mich und ich führe sie zurück zum Krankensaal. Ich decke sie zu doch sie sieht mich nicht einmal an, ihr Blick flüchtet vor meinen.

Ich lege mich in mein Bett, aber immer wieder höre ich ihre Stimme _DU hasts versprochen _sagen. Und wieder spüre ich dir Tränen nicht die sich langsam über meine Wange bahnen. Ich hatte es ihr doch versprochen.

Es ist ja echt schon Zeit für ein neues Kapitel geworden oder?

Und wie gefällt es euch? Ich heule noch immer gg

zu den Reviews:

Celina-HP: danke schön

Lady Evelin: Hab die Geschichte scho gelesen, sehr schön hab eh scho review!

princess brady: jetzt kannst dich wieder freuen gg


	10. schweigen

_Kapitel Schweigen_

Ich hab ihr wehgetan, genau das was ich nicht wollte. Ich fühle mich echt mies.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf um sie an zusehen, ich weiß das sie meinen Blick sieht doch sie sieht mich nicht an. „Hermine" flüstere ich, doch sie dreht ihren Kopf noch mehr in die andere Richtung. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich hab ihr wehgetan, so unendlich viel. Ich schlage eine Buch auf, doch ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren immer wieder spielt sich der gestrige Tag vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Immer wieder höre ich ihre Stimme. _Du hast versprochen. Ich hasse dich._

Es zerreißt mir jedes Mal fast das Herz wenn ich das höre, warum nur, warum habe ich nicht anders gehandelt.

Warum muss ich immer das falsche machen. Sie ist das beste was mir je passiert ist und ich, ich zerstöre das alles wieder. Und das nur weil ich Angst hatte, angst hatte was passieren würde wenn ich die Augen auf mache. Und jetzt? Ist alles viel schlimmer als es sonst gewesen wäre. „Verdammt" murmle ich, ich sehe wie sie mich ansieht, nur kurz bevor sie sich daran erinnert was ich ihr angetan habe und sie ihren Kopf weg dreht.

Harry und Ginny betreten den Schlafsaal, Harry sieht sehr wütend aus und Ginny macht ein Betroffenes Gesicht. „Wo ist Ron?" ist Hermines erste Frage als sie die beiden sieht. Die zwei sehen sich kurz an. Harry wirft Ginny einen Auffordernden Blick zu. „Er ähm ... ist in Hogsmead" murmelt Ginny. „Allein?" fragt Hermine verwirrt. Jetzt blickt Ginny Harry auffordernd an. „Nein" meint Harry. „Mit wem den dann?" fragt Hermine. „Mit Lavander" meint Ginny nach einem auffordernden Blick von Harry dem sie mit einem wütenden Blick erwidert hatte. Ich denke angestrengt nach wer war diese Lavander schnell noch mal? Ach ja diese blonde Tussi aus Gryffindor. Harry und Ginny sehen Hermine fragend an. „und?" fragt Hermine und blickt die beiden fragend an. „macht dir das nichts aus?" fragt Harry verwundert. „nein quatsch ich mag Ron sehr so gar, aber eher wie einen Bruder und nicht wie einen Freund. Ich könnte ihn mir nicht als Freund vorstellen. Das könnte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht aushalten" sie grinst die beiden an.

Irgendwie fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Kommt her erzählt mir etwas, wie geht's euch so?" fragt Hermine die beiden, die sich gerade zu ihr setzen. „Wie geht's Cho?" fragt Hermine Harry. „keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch egal" meint der und blickt aus dem Fenster. „Warum?" fragt Ginny verwundert. „sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht" meint Harry und man merkt dass es ihm unangenehm ist. „ Die spinnt" sagt Ginny, Hermine nickt zustimmend. „warum hat sie mit dir Schluss gemacht?" „und wann?" unterbricht Ginny Hermine. „Ihr seit ja richtige Klatschtanten" meint Harry und grinst die beiden an. „Ach komm schon erzähl, es ist hier sonst nichts los" sagt Hermine und setzt ihren Hundeblick auf. Harry lacht als er den sieht und nickt zustimmend. „okay! Also es war vorigen Samstag und warumÄhmm sie meinte sie bräuchte jetzt Zeit für sich selber und als ich fragte wie lange meinte sie sie wisse es nicht." Hermine verzieht das Gesicht. „Eiskalt" murmelt Ginny. Harry sieht die beiden fragend an. „Was?" fragt er sie. „Na ja das ist die gemeinste Ausrede die es gibt" meint Ginny und Hermine nickt zustimmend. „und warum?" fragt Harry. „Man merkt dass du ihn so was keine Ahnung hast, " meint Ginny grinsend, „ ja also klärt mich auf, Mädls, " sagt Harry und setzt sich in einen der Stühle. „okay, aber hat sie noch gesagt das du nichts dafür kannst?" fragt Hermine, Harry nickt. Ginny wirft Hermine einen viel sagenden Blick zu. „Warum ist das die gemeinste Ausrede?" fragt Harry die beiden. „Erkläre du es ihm Ginny" meint Hermine und Ginny. Die nickt und sagt „ na ja es ist fies weil nicht wirklich Schluss ist. Stell dir vor du wartest auf sie aber sie hat es nie vor zu dir zurück zukommen. Oder sie kommt auf einmal wieder" „wenn du eine neue hübsche, intelligente, liebeswürdige Freundin hast, die du wirklich magst" wirft Hermine ein und zwinkert Ginny zu „ genau und Cho meint dann es war ja nie richtig aus zwischen euch und vergrault damit deine hübsche, intelligente, liebenswürdige Freundin, die du wirklich magst. Wenn sie meint das es nichts mit dir zutun hat dann ist das Blödsinn ich glaube sie hatte einfach keinen richtigen Grund, und du warst ihr lästig oder so. Sorry Harry" meint nun Ginny weiter. „Ja sorry Harry, aber wahrscheinlich hast du sie genervt oder sie hat schon längst wieder einen neuen und der gefiel ihr einfach besser und sie will es jetzt mit dem probieren und wenn es nicht klappt kommt sie wieder zu dir zurück." Meinte Hermine und schlisst Ginnys Rede ab. „Ihr macht mich fertig Mädels" meint Harry lachend und fährt sich durch sein schwarzes abstehendes Haar auf das die meisten Mädels so stehen.

„Aber ich muss jetzt leider gehen, Zaubertrank Strafaufgabe. Ciao" sagt Harry umarmt Hermine und verlässt das Zimmer. „Zaubertrank Strafaufgabe? Was hat er gemacht? Gin." Fragt Hermine. „Ähmm keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hat er mit Ron getratscht und Snape hat ihm das aufgegeben weil Gryffindor 50 Punkte vorn ist, aber ich muss jetzt auch gehen." Meint das rothaarige Mädchen und hupft auf. „Hast du gewusst das Cho mit Harry Schluss gemacht hat?" fragt Hermine und umarmt Ginny. „Nein" antwortet die. „Schnapp ihn dir" meint Hermine und zwinkert Ginny zu. Die streckt ihr die Zunge raus aber grinst sie an.

„Ich werd versuchen ihn zutrösten." Meint Ginny dreht sich um und verlässt den Saal.

Hermine dreht sich zu mir und sieht mich an. Ich blättere gelangweilt eine Seite meines Buches um. Sie blickt mich aber nur kurz um und steht dann auf um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Ich beobachte sie über den Rand meines Buches. Sie sieht wunderschön aus ihr braunes Haar weht umher, sie atmet tief und ruhig ein und wieder aus.

Wenn ich ihr nicht so wehgetan hätte dann würde ich jetzt zu ihr gehen und sie ihn den Arm schließen. Ihren Körper an meinen ziehen und mit meiner Hand über ihre weichen Haare streicheln aber so bleib ich einfach nur sitzen und beobachte sie.

Sie liegt wieder in ihrem Bett, ich betrete den Raum und gehe zu ihr, stelle eine Tasse des dampfenden Getränkes auf ihren Nachtisch. Sie schaut mich nicht an, blickt nur auf die Tasse. „Was ist das?" fragt sie verwundert. „Ein Schlaf-ohne-Träume-trank" meine ich. „Warum?" fragt sie mich blickt weiter hin nur auf die Tasse. „Ich hab schon ein Versprechen gebrochen und das tut mir schon irre Leid. Ich wollte es nicht noch einmal machen." Sie dreht ihren Kopf zu mir und sieht mich kurz an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Tasse heftet. „Woher hast du den?" fragt sie mich. „von Snape." „von Snape?" fragt sie mich überrascht. „ja von Snape, ich hab ihn darum gebeten." „für mich?" fragt sie mich. „ ja, für dich also trink." Sage ich und stehe auf und schließe das Fenster und ziehe die Vorhänge zu. Ich sehe ihren dankbaren Blick, sie trinkt einen Schluck und schläft sofort ein. Ich gehe zu ihr, sehe sie an, decke sie zu und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, sie ist mein kleiner Engel der gerettet werden will und ich würde sie so gern retten, weiß aber nicht ob sie einen Malfoy als Retter haben will.

Auf ein mal höre ich ein Geräusch, ich öffne meine Augen, sie brauchen etwas bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, dann aber erkenne ich sie sie ist wach und blickt mich an. Sie kommt auf mich zu und ich schließe die Augen, sie denkt, dass ich schlafe. Sie sieht mich an und streichelt mit ihrer Hand über meine. „Danke" flüstert sie leise, drückt meine Hand kurz und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr weiches Haar kitzelt mein Ohr. Dann legt sie sich wieder in ihr Bett nimmt einen Schluck aus dem Becher und schläft sofort wieder ein.

Hat sie mir verziehen? Nein wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz aber ein klein bisschen, vielleicht? Hoffentlich. Ich schließe meine Augen versuche wieder ein zu schlafen, spüre ihre Lippen auf meiner Wange, ihr Haar an meinem Ohr.

Mein kleiner Engel warum machst du das mit mir? Du verzauberst mich. Obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe. Du magst mich so wie ich bin. Du hast keine Angst vor mir weil ich ein Malfoy bin.

Warum bist du so wundervoll?

Warum gibst du mir das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe?

Warum magst du mich? Ich bin doch nur ein Malfoy, habe dich immer beleidigt, fertig gemacht wann immer es nur ginge. Warum hast du es so plötzlich vergessen? Hast du es vergessen? Verdrängt? Oder hast du mir verziehen? Obwohl ich mich nie bei dir entschuldigt habe oder habe ich mich schon auf meine art und weiße bedankt .

Hast du mir verziehen, weil ich für dich da bin?

Danke, dass du mir das Gefühl gibst etwas besonders zu sein.

Danke, dass du mich einfach so magst wie ich nun mal bin.

Danke, dass du für mich da bist.

Dankeschön mein kleiner Engel.

Entschuldige, dass ich dir immer wieder wehtue. Es tut mir jedes Mal selber weh. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es tue. Du hast mir mein Herz erwärmt, es war so kalt, eingefroren die ganzen Jahre, doch dann kamst du und rettetest mich, mich und mein Herz.

Danke schön mein kleiner Engel.

Kapitel: Sag mir was du fühlst

Ich öffne meine Augen. So jetzt werd ich mit ihr reden, ihr sagen wie Leid es mir tut, sagen was sie mir bedeutet, sagen das ich sie brauche so wie der Tag die Nacht.

Ich ziehe mir was an und gehe dann zu ihr. Sie sitzt in einem der roten Sessel am Fenster und liest, ihr braunes Haar hat sie zu einem Zopf geflochten. Ich knie mich vor sie hin, uh wie kitschig, denk ich mir, sie sieht mich fragend an, ich nehme ihr Buch, schließe es und lege es weg. Dann nehme ich ihre Hände und sehe in ihre braunen Augen. „Hermine", flüstere ich leise ihren Namen und es jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, nur ihr Name löst in mir schon einen Orkan aus. Sie sieht mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, du verzauberst mich auf deine Art und Weiße, du bist wie eine Sucht ohne die ich nicht mehr Leben kann. Du bedeutest mir so viel, ich fühl mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben schuldig weil ich dich verletzt habe.

Ich verstehe nicht warum du dich mit mir abgibst, ich hab dich al die Jahre verletzt, dich und deine Freunde. Hab dir wehgetan wann immer ich nur konnte. Hast du das alles vergessen?

Du verdrehst mir den Kopf wenn ich nur an dich denke. Wenn du traurig bist will ich dich aufheitern, wenn du weinst will ich da sein um dich zutrösten. (A/N: heul)

Ich hab dich verletzt ich weiß und es tut mir auch so arg Leid.

Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Hast mich verzaubert, ich bekomme dich nicht aus meinen Kopf.

Du hast Licht in mein Dunkles Leben gebracht, du gibst mir das Gefühl etwas besonders zu sein. Warum tust du das alles für mich? Ich habe es doch gar nicht verdient.

Du hast mich aus meinem dunklen Leben gerettet. Du bist der Engel den ich gesucht habe.

Ich hab mich immer so leer gefühlt und jetzt sind Gefühle in mir die ich nicht verstehe, starke Gefühle die mit dir zusammen hängen. Ich hab Angst vor ihnen aber immer wenn du in meiner Nähe bist dann erwachen sie wieder in mir.

Ich hab dich verletzt obwohl das genau das letzte war was ich dir antun wollte. Es tut mir so Leid, bitte verzeih mir" _Bitte verzeih mir, kleiner Engel. _

Sie sieht mich überrascht an eine Träne rinnt über ihre Wange, sie schnieft kurz versucht dann aber mich an zulächeln, rutscht von ihrem Stuhl und sitzt so neben mir, schlingt ihre dünnen Arme um mich und zieht sich ganz nahe zu mir.

_Ich hab dich so vermisst süßer Engel_, dich und deinen Körper der so weich ist und sich so perfekt an meinen schmiegt. Deine Berührungen, du machst mich verrückt, hör aber nicht auf damit.

Sie schaut in meine grauen Augen. „Hey nicht weinen", sage ich grinsend und streiche ihre Träne von der Wange. „ Du machst mich verrückt, einmal hasse ich dich und dann bist du wieder so süß wie jetzt, deine Berührungen sie haben mir gefehlt, " murmelt sie leise und fährt mit ihrer Wange gegen meine Hand die noch immer auf ihrer Wange gelegen ist. Sie lehnt sich wieder nahe zu mir und lehnt sich an meine Brust. Ihre Haare kitzeln mein Kinn.

Die Tür des Krankensaals wird geöffnet und ich sehe Harry, Ron und Ginny herein kommen. Sie sieht die drei und schreckt von mir weg. Ginny sieht uns grinsend an und sagt: „Na das ist doch mal was oder?". Ron sieht mich schockiert an murmelt „ich muss gehen" dreht sich um und verlässt den Saal. Ginny versucht erst gar nicht ihr lachen, nach Rons Reaktion, zu verbergen. Harry sieht etwas verwundert aus muss dann aber auch grinsen und blickt Hermine an. „ Ich geh mal schauen was er jetzt macht" meint Harry und verlässt den Saal, mir wirft er noch einen Blick zu der glaub ich heißen soll ich soll die beiden allein lassen.

Auch Ginny wirft mir so einen Blick zu, ich stehe auf und verlasse ich den Saal, nachdem ich ihnen gesagt hatte das ich etwas in die Bibliothek gehe.

Ich betrete wieder den Saal, sie ist allein und liest wieder in ihrem Buch. „Na hatte ihr ein interessantes Gespräch" ich lächle sie an und setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Klar ich hab ihr genau geschildert wie du küsst" meint sie und blättert eine Seite weiter. „und wie küsse ich?" frage ich und grinse sie schelmisch an. Sie sieht mich über ihr Buch an, muss dann aber auch grinsen und sagt: „Hmmm ich glaub ich hab's gerade vergessen, ich muss es noch mal probieren." Sie legt ihr Buch weg und küsst mich. Sie ist so wahnsinnig weich und zärtlich

Sie löst sich von mir und sieht mich lächelnd an.

„Hast du noch so nen Trank von Snape für mich?" fragt sie mich und schaut mich mit großen bettelnden Augen an. Ich muss lachen bei dem Anblick. „Nein, leider, Snape hat ihn mir nur Ausnahmsweise gegeben, er sagt man müsse träumen um erfahrenes zu verarbeiten. Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin bei dir wenn du mich brauchst."

Sie sieht mich traurig an, aber nickt.

isy:knuddel ja ich brauch auch jedes mal ein Taschentuch gg

Noel McKey: ein ganz neuer Name in meiner reviweRunde ggdarfst aber gerne dableiben gg ja für meine Tastatur is die geschichte auch nichts und Taschentücher hab ich auch nie mehr zuhause gg

DarkPrincess of Slytherin: ne verraten tu I nix. so bin I gg

princess brady: hi knuddel


	11. Gedanken

Kapitel: Gedanken

Ich schrecke auf, hab sie schon die ganze Nacht beobachtet und bis jetzt hat sie ruhig geschlafen, bis jetzt. Ich sehe wie ihr Körper zuzucken anfängt. Wie eine Träne auf ihrer Wange glitzert, ich würde jetzt so gern zu ihr gehen und sie wecken, sie in den Arm nehmen, aber ich soll nicht, hat Snape gesagt. Erst wenn sie aufwacht, soll ich zu ihr. Also warte ich, endlich schreckt sie auf und setzt sich vors Fenster. Ich stehe auf mit einer Decke in der Hand und schlinge sie um sie. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und spüre den eisig kalten Wind. Ich sehe in ihre Augen und erkenne die Trauer in ihren Augen. Ihre Traurigkeit macht mich fertig, ich merke selber wie ich traurig werde, Wie konnte mein Dad ihr das antun. MEIN DAD. Ich hasse ihn, er ist schuld an ihrer Lage und es ist ihm egal, schon so vielen Leuten hat er das angetan, aber es ist ihm egal, was er den Verwanden und den Überlebenden antut. Er denkt immer nur an sich. Ich verfluche ihn. Aber wieder lenkt sie meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich

Wieder rinnen Tränen über ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Immer wieder sehe ich ihre Gesichter", sie schluckt „ihre leeren Augen" sie wischt sich mit ihrer Hand über die Wangen um die Tränen wegzuwischen.

Sie schluckt und blickt mit ihren braunen tränenden Augen mich an. Es zerreißt mich wenn ich sie so sehe. Wieder rinnen Tränen über ihre Wangen und wie als würde sie sich nicht mehr dagegen währen wollen, lässt sie sie zu.

Ich fahre mit meiner rechten Hand durch ihre wunderbar weichen Locken, sanft ziehe ich sie auseinander, mit der anderen Hand fahre ich über ihren Rücken.

Sie sieht eine Weile in meine Augen.

Ihre Traurigkeit in ihren Augen ist fast nicht auszuhalten und ich würde mich am liebsten weg drehen, nicht über dieses kleine zerbrechliche Wesen nachdenken, dass meine Hilfe so dringend braucht.

Nach einer Weile kuschelt sie sich an mich. Mein armer kleiner Engel. Es tut mir alles so Leid, ich weiß es ist nicht fair das du gerade so leiden musst.

Ich weiß du warst immer brav und hilfsbereit. Das Leben ist unfair, mein kleiner Engel..

Der Mond scheint ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie sieht so wunderschön aus.

Ihr Gesicht wirkt noch blasser und die Tränen glitzern auf ihrer Wange.

Ich ziehe die Decke näher an sie – an uns.

Langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder, schluchzt aber immer wieder auf. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße ihre Nähe.

Sie tastet langsam nach meiner Hand und als sie sie findet legt sie ihre in meine. Ich umschließe ihre Hand und ich sehe wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem kurzen Lächeln aufrafft.

Ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf ihr weiches, nein perfektes Haar und mein Blick wandert aus dem Fenster hinaus zum Mond. Immer wieder höre ich ein Schluchzen und merke wie ihr Körper zittert, jedes Mal versuche ich sie näher zu mir zu ziehen um ihr meine Wärme und meinen Schutz zu geben. Jedes Mal schmiegt sie sich an mich, will das ich ihr helfe, dass es aufhört, aber mein kleiner Engel ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, auch wenn ich es doch so gern täte.

Sie lehnt sich ein Stück zurück um in meine Augen zu blicken. Es liegt so viel Wärme und Dankbarkeit darin. Sie versucht mich anzulächeln und ich lächle zurück.

Sie presst ihre Augen zusammen und gähnt kurz. „Müde?" frag ich sie und sie nickt. Zur Bestätigung gähnte sie noch einmal.

Ich löse mich aus ihrer Umarmung, hebe sie vom Boden auf und hebe sie in meine Arme, sie quietscht kurz auf, und klammert sich an meinen Oberarm. Ich lächle ihr beruhigend zu und trage sie zu ihrem Bett, ich lege sie ab und decke sie zu, sie sieht mich kurz dankbar an und schließt dann ihre Augen.

„Draco?" fragt sie mich leise als ich mich langsam von ihr löse.

„Hmmm?"

„Würdest du noch etwas bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin? Bitte?" murmelt sie leise und ich nicke und ziehe einen Stuhl an ihr Bett. Setze mich hin und blicke sie an. Ihre Hand liegt noch immer in meiner und langsam beruhigt sie sich. Ich beobachte sie lächelnd und streichle langsam über ihren Oberarm.

" Du bist so hübsch mein kleiner Engel, " flüstere ich ihr leise zu und bin mir nicht sicher ob sie es gehört hat. Leise fange ich zu summen an, Ich kenne das Lied nicht, nein es ist kein richtiges Lied, ich habe mir diese Melodie auch immer vorgesummt wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, oder wenn mich mein Vater in den Keller gesperrt hatte, NEIN ich will jetzt nicht über meine Vergangenheit nachdenken und auch nicht über meine Zukunft.

Einfach nur das hier sein zu dürfen und das mit so einem süßen kleinen Wesen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht gerade sehr erfreulich sind, ist es doch wunderschön, meine Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen.

Mein Blick wandert über ihr ruhiges Gesicht-Sie schläft - ich lächle und bleibe noch eine Weile neben ihr sitzen, sie sieht so normal aus- nicht traurig nicht glücklich- einfach normal.

Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe in mein eigenes Bett.

Sorry Leute ich weiß es is etwas kurz, leider, der Titel lässt auch zu wünschen übrig heul

Echt überhaupt nix eingefallen und no net a mal tief traurig weiterheul

Wollt ihr mich aufheitern? ein Review, auch noch so klein, freut mich und bringt mir sicher neue Ideen.

Ich schreib ja gerade an einer neuen Story is so ähnlich wie diese hier. Ich lass Hermine wieder mal leiden fiesgrins

Danke euch schon mal im voraus und nun zu:

XxAmberxX: du bist neu in meiner Runde taschentuchschenk

LadyEvelin: Hi knuddelja ich werd die Kapitel lessen versprochen deine Beschreiebung is echt super gut gg

Mrs. Sarah Snape: auch neu odertaschentuchgeb ja wer hätte nicht gerne so nen Draco seufz

Noel McKey: trösten muss auch immer heulen, ne du hast nichts falsch gelesen dachte nur es were doch witzig oder, hab nen komischen Humor gg

princess brady: knuddel dankeschön


End file.
